


Sleepy Keith + Sleepy Lance = Gay Shit

by Serina_Leigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sweet, gay shit, oh shit the gays are here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serina_Leigh/pseuds/Serina_Leigh
Summary: It's been a long few days, and our children just need to sleep.Unfortunately, they have so much adrenaline in their veins that they need to do something to calm down first. Allura knows exactly what to do, and pulls up a movie for them all to watch in the Rec-Room.Lance can sleep anywhere, and so can Keith.





	Sleepy Keith + Sleepy Lance = Gay Shit

Three days. 

Three days of running off adrenaline and pure stubbornness. 

No wonder no one even had the energy to complain about the moive Allura put on for them. They all were exshagted, the only reason their eyes were even open being that the aftermath of battle adrenaline in their bodies keeping them like that.  

Even Shiro was only half there as he sat back in a recliner in the Red-Room and let his head fall onto his hand. Allura was sat in the seat beside him, bags under her eyes-like the rest of them-and slouched forward. Not even the Princess had the energy to keep up pretenses. 

Pidge was sat on the floor, leaning aginst Hunk's legs, her glasses halfway off her nose and hair askew. Hunk bent down from his seat, pushed up Pidge's glasses, then sat back again. The Yellow Paladin, like the others, had changed into pajamas, thinking maybe that would bring sleep faster. None of them even acted like this was anything but fear and panic keeping them up, Pidge even went as far as to have her datapad laying on the floor a few feet from her. That was strange because she usually had her nose buried in the thing.  

Lance was on the couch, leaning to the side as he took up the right half, blinking slowly at the moving pictures on the screen. Coran seemed to be the most peppy, but even he was just sitting on the floor cross-legged and not speaking. 

When Keith finally dragged himself into the room he plopped down next to Lance, neither boy saying anything about it. 

Shiro streched his neck out, turning his head from side to side until he heard a pop, and caught a glance of the Red and Blue Paladins. 

Lance had moved to the very far right, head resting on his fist that was propped up on the arm of the couch and other arm flung over the back. Keith was right beside him, their legs pushed together, but suporting his own weight. 

For now. 

Allura was the next to glance over, after making a pass with her eyes over everyone to check and make sure they were okay. By that time, Keith had slumped against Lance-his head tucked into the taller boy's shoulder. 

When Pidge looked over, having turned to pop her back, Lance's arm had fallen off the back of the couch. Right over Keith. Only to hold the boy closer as Lance's hand gripped onto the Red Paladin's hip. 

Hunk blinked once he noticed what was going on. It was cute, that's why all the team excpet Coran had given up on the movie and decied to just watch the two on the couch. They had somehow worked themselves into laying down, Keith resting on Lance's chest and Lance with one arm under his head and the other around Keith's waist. 

Pidge pushed up her glasses and grinned, she cleared her throat gently. That got the other's attention, the ones still awake that is. She spoke, voice rough and tired, but filled with amusement. "Fuckin' gay." 

Shiro chuckled while Hunk held back his laughter with a fist in his mouth. Allura giggled, trying to burry her face in her hands. Coran had just currled up on the floor and passed out, so he wasn't of much use. 

"I wonder who's going to forget this bonding moment." Shiro rolled his eyes, playfully glaring at Keith. 

Said Red Paladin's nose scruntched up before he just moved to burry his face in Lance's neck. Keith's hand that had been drapped over the other boy was now clutching at the blue shirt Lance wore. 

"My money's on both." Hunk added, Pidge grinning up at him and nodding. 

Allura sighed as she stood up. "I don't know . . . Maybe this time they'll actually talk about it." She got a blanket out of a built-in cabinet of the wall and laid it over the sleeping boys. Next she lifted Coran as if it were nothing and waved good-night to the others before leaving. 

Shiro was the next one out, ruffling Pidge's hair on his way past. That earned him a hissed "Dad, stop!" and a chuckle from Hunk. Speaking of Hunk, the big guy fallowed the Team Leader out, but stopped before the couch and smiled to himself on his way. Pidge made sure to take plenty of pictures before dragging herself from the room. 

Lance nor Keith moved, both completely content to just lay there for the night. 

In truth, it was really fuckin' gay though.


End file.
